Fasino cronicles 2: The children that time forgot
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: Future charmed ones pay a visit! Will they be able to help the charmed ones fight of their new enemy.


The Children that time forgot. 

_Disclaimer: Another story, another disclaimer, another obsessed fan. We don't own the characters they are property of WB network. However we do own the future charmed ones (Amanda, Emma and Tiff). They are property of us and if you want to use them in your fan fiction you're going to have to tell us first, and don't even think of writing them into Phoebe and Cole/Piper and Leo/Prue and Andy/etc. fan fic because we will track you down and you will experience the wrath of charmed slayer so don't even try. If you think that our characters have resemblance to any real person living or dead that is purely coincidental because we haven't met any of these people so how the hell should we know that they are identical to our characters. However if you think that these characters are anything like us (charmed slayer) you'd be right and that is not a coincidence that is deliberate. Yes, we admit to be obsessed by Buffy and Charmed that we have literally written ourselves into our fan fic so stop reading the disclaimer and read our wonderful fan fic staring us! PS any feedback would be greatly appreciated. _

It was dark and misty, in what looked to be a broken down factory, on the outskirts of town. The afternoon sunlight shone dimly through one dusty window. When suddenly a bright light appeared causing three young teenage girls to appear, one of them was carrying something, a book, it was very old. Suddenly a demon jumped out and attacked them, shouting 'you won't stop her, she will find you first.' Phoebe rolled over in bed, for about the third time that night managing to hit Cole in the face with her hand, he stirred but didn't wake. Phoebe began to become very restless. In her dream she saw the three girls attempt to save themselves, but the demon was to strong for them. It picked one of them up and threw her against the wall her head began to crack as she fell to the ground, blood dripping everywhere. Phoebe could feel the pain shoot straight to her head like she was really their, she could even hear the terrifying screams of the other girls. This was enough for Phoebe she let out a terrifying scream and sat bolt up right. This time it was enough to wake Cole. 

"Phoebe are you okay?" 

"Do I look okay to you?" 

Cole reached over and switched on the bedside lamp, he looked at Phoebe, and she was a mess. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, and she looked terrified. He put his hand on hers to calm her down, but her hand was shaking and was very hot. 

"Phoebe did you have a bad dream?" 

"Yeah but it felt so real, I could see and feel their pain." 

" Whose pain? What did you see?" 

" I saw three teenage girls being attacked by a demon, he was saying that they won't stop her. They were in a broken down factory on the out skirts of town, I recognise it. One of the girls she…." 

"What?" 

"She was thrown against a wall her head cracked open it was so real, it hurt my head." 

"Do you think it was a premonition? " 

"I don't know but it felt so real." 

Cole leaned over to hug Phoebe, she was still shaking, and he gently kissed her on the forehead, when Prue burst through the door, half asleep. 

"Pheebs what happened? Are you okay? Did Cole hurt…" Her sentence trailed of as she notice Cole was in the bed. Phoebe pretended to ignore what Prue was about to say, about Cole, but Prue could see by the look on her face she wasn't happy. 

"I had a bad dream, but It felt like a premonition, but go back to sleep I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow as, it was daylight in my dream." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah it was probably just a bad dream, which is no way connected to evil." 

"Pheebs I don't know, we still don't know who she is." 

"Please Prue we can do this in the morning." 

Prue could tell that Phoebe wasn't telling her the whole story, but it was late and she was so tired. 

"Okay, Good night." 

She turned and left the room. Cole looked at Phoebe, he had also decided to ignore what Prue was about to say, as he knew that she didn't really trust him anyway. 

"Phoebe why didn't you tell her?" 

"I didn't want to tell her alright, and before you say anything its because I didn't want to worry her, we have enough on are plates right now, and I think it can wait to the morning." 

"Phoebe it could be important with the source after you, and with this very important 'she' demon it could really help you." 

"Cole please just leave it." 

"Phoebe it's not good to keep secrets, you've seen what it can do." 

"Yeah, I have Cole, but I don't really think you can give that piece of advice do you?" 

She looked at Cole, he look hurt by her remark. 

"Sorry" 

"That's okay its just I worry about you, that's all." 

"I know." 

She leant over to kiss Cole, he returned her kiss and she melted into his touch, the kiss seem to last forever. When she finally drew away, she felt much more relaxed and ready to go back to sleep. 

******* 

The next morning Phoebe went downstairs to find Prue sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

"Morning" 

"Hey did you sleep alright after your dream last night." 

"Yeah much better." 

"Pheebs are you going to tell me what happened?" 

Phoebe spent at least an hour telling Prue about her dream and the reference to 'her' by the end of it she was worried. So worried that Prue suggested they go and check it out. So Prue decided to change the subject, to take her mind of things. 

"How's Cole?" 

Prue looked up at Phoebe to find, she had just caused one long silence. 

"Err… he's fine." 

"Good." 

"Prue look I know you don't like Cole much, but I trust him, so can't you just trust me." 

"I'll try to." 

Prue and Phoebe were sharing a sisterly hug when Piper came in. 

"Hey what's the sisterly bonding for?" 

"Oh just stuff." Prue replied. "Speaking of stuff Piper you free to check out this broken down factory that Phoebe had a dream about." 

"Yeah, is that why I heard you stumbling back to your bedroom about two in the morning." She said looking at Prue. 

"Yeah I can't believe you slept through that scream it was so loud." 

"Well I didn't I was just to tired to get up and I figured if it was important you come and get me." 

They both looked at Piper. 

"What? Oh come on you would?" 

********

It was midday when the Halliwell sisters decided to leave the manor to check out the broken down factory. The explained to Piper, about the children on the way there. When they arrived the clambered out of the car and opened the door to the deserted factory. 

"There seems to be know one here?" said Piper. 

"Wait" said Phoebe " I think we should just hang around for a while." 

" I don't know you guys this place gives me the creeps." 

"Piper we're staying for a while alright, what if we leave and those girls arrive." Said Prue. 

Piper thought for a while, and decided she was going to argue with Prue, seems, as she was her older sister. They had been waited for, what seemed like hours when they were just about to leave they saw, a bright light appear in the corner of the room. Three teenage girls appeared. 

"I guess you were right Pheebs but where's the demon?" 

"There" shouted Piper pointing to the opposite corner of the room. 

Phoebe levitated and flew in to the demon, landing huge foot in the middle of his face. Meanwhile Prue was getting the children out of the building. The demon threw an athame towards the child that vaguely resembled Phoebe. The child threw her hands in the air and froze the athame before it hit her. Piper used her new power to blow up the demon. Green demon blood flew everywhere, luckily just missing Piper. 

"Did you see that?" Piper said to Phoebe 

"Yeah, I did." 

"Please tell me they are not demonic." 

They left the building to find Prue and the children standing outside. Prue stood back and looked at them. Prue thought for a while _they look so much like us, where did they come from? She turned to Piper and Phoebe and said. "Do they look familiar to you?" _

"I don't know there is something about them." Phoebe said. 

"Well I think we should take them home and call there parents." Said Prue 

"I don't know, I mean did you see what that kid did?" Piper said pointing to the child that vaguely resembled Phoebe. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, but seemed to be able to freeze things. Prue stood and thought she was very confused. 

"What did she do Piper?" questioned Piper. 

"She froze the athame that the warlock threw, Prue." 

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things." 

"No, no I wasn't Phoebe, you saw it right?" 

"Yeah I did Piper, and this is very weird, but what could they possible do to us, I had a dream about them. They are probably just innocence that posses some sort of power." 

"Right so we will take them home and find out what we do from there." 

On the car journey back to the manor none of the children said a word, they sat silently in the back of the car. When they arrived back at the manor, the children clambered out of the car, and followed Phoebe up the steps to the manor. One of the girls tripped over the step, sending her flying towards Phoebe, luckily Phoebe grabbed her hand. Suddenly a vision shot into the girls mind. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" said Phoebe 

"Yeah Emma what did you see?" 

"I'm sorry see?" said Piper from behind them. 

"We found what we came for? Replied Emma as she turned to look at them "You are the charmed ones." 

Prue, Piper and Phoebe entered the house with the children. All feeling slightly worried. 

"Right, what is the deal with you people?" Piper said pointing at them. "You your, called Emma right." 

"Yeap!" said Emma, the one who vaguely resembled Prue; she had dark brown hair, and green eyes. 

"Who are you?" said Prue. 

"We are you?" 

"What the hell?" said Piper. 

"You can't be us, we didn't have powers when we were younger." 

"But we are you, we are the future you." Replied the child that looked like Piper, with brown hair and light brown eyes. "We were sent to finish what the charmed one's couldn't." 

"What the charmed ones couldn't?" Prue replied seriously. 

"We came to warn you of great danger." 

"What danger?" 

"She is coming for you?"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" yelled Piper. 

"She is Andrillise" 

The younger one with dyed blonde hair leaned over and whispered to her sisters. 

"No wonder they got vanquished." 

"Hey I heard that!" said Piper. 

"Wait a minute vanquished!" said Phoebe a worried expression on her face. 

"I thought you were supposed to be, almighty witches." Said Emma 

"Well at least it won't be to hard to follow in there footsteps." 

"So you have powers." 

"Yeah!" 

"Amanda has the power to move things with her mind and astral-project." Said Emma pointing at the Piper look a like. "Tiffany has the power to freeze time and blow up things, and I have the power to see the future and levitate." 

"Wow! You have the same powers as me." Said Phoebe looking at Emma. 

"So you have bits of all of us in you." Said Prue. 

"Yes" said Amanda. 

"What's that book your holding?" she said looking at Amanda, Amanda handed the book to Prue. 

"Its looks exactly like the book of Shadows. It is the book of shadows." She flipped through the pages, when she came across a drawing of her and Piper and Phoebe. She read from the book of shadows. It told her that they Piper and Phoebe were vanquished by Andrillise, but she survived, bearing one child by the name of Charlotte. But she lived underground and life was terrible as evil completely took over, and Charlotte had three children all girls Amanda, Emma and Tiffany .It also mentioned that Cole disappeared after the loss of his wife Phoebe, and Leo remained to help the future charmed ones. Prue explained everything to Piper and Phoebe that night while Amanda, Emma and Tiffany were sleeping. 

******** 

Prue was up early that morning researching the warlock that attacked them last week, and how to vanquish him. When Phoebe entered the kitchen. 

"Morning" Phoebe said "You been up all night?" 

"Kinda, I think I fell asleep about 2" said Prue. "Hey I forgot to ask, did Buffy get of alright the other day." 

"Yeah, she has gone to do some research, and is gonna come back soon and let us know." 

"Speaking of research, I found out how to vanquish that warlock, we just need to, keeping checking the box to see when evil is near, so we can hurt him before he hurts us." 

"So have you seen us this morning." Said Phoebe 

"Huh!" Prue replied 

"The girls" 

"No, probably still sleeping." 

"Yeah like Piper!" 

"I think the children were sent to warn us of Andrillise." 

"So why are they still here, cause usually when your job is done, don't you just fade away or something." 

"Yeah, I guess that's true, maybe there here to help us discover more and vanquish the warlock." 

"What warlock?" Said Piper entering the kitchen. 

"Morning sleepy head." Said Phoebe, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"That warlock that has some of your blood Piper." Said Prue looking concerned. 

"How do you know, he's coming back." 

"They always come back," said Amanda entering the kitchen. 

All three sisters turned to look at her. 

"So are you the oldest" said Prue. 

"Yeah, sadly I'm 19 years old and Emma's 17 and Tiff is 15. But my sisters are so unorganised, with out me they would be nothing." 

"I heard that," said Emma 

"Hey! Is that my top?" said Phoebe staring at Emma. 

"Yeah, sorry I mean we only time travelled with one outfit you know." 

"That's okay you keep it, looks good on you." 

"Thanks" 

"Hey where's Tiff" said Amanda 

"Still asleep." Replied Emma 

"See she inherited Pipers laziness." Said Prue. 

"Yeah, she is most like Piper personality wise." 

"That's weird I thought, that the one who resembled us looks wise was the most like us." Said Prue. 

"No, it's the powers and the personality that makes us most like one of you." 

"So that means you are most like me." Said Prue looking at Amanda. 

"Yeah, and Emma is most like Phoebe." 

"I guess that explains why, she chose the clothes from my wardrobe." Said Phoebe 

"Or could just be the fact that I have good fashion sense." 

"Very funny said Piper." 

"So that means Tiff is most like me." Said Piper 

"Yeah" said Tiff entering the room, she looked at Emma. "Where the hell did you get that top from?" 

"Didn't we already do this conversation?" Said Piper. 

******* 

The sisters spent the rest of the day, learning from the girls and teaching the girls, about how they are going to defeat the warlock. They also learnt that Andrillise is out to over throw the source by getting their powers, as it would make her stronger. 

That evening when the three sisters were hanging out watching videos, with the future charmed ones they realised how nice it was to, talk to other people about being witches, and all the things they couldn't tell other people about themselves. When Amanda got up to get some drinks for them, she noticed that the box was glowing very brightly. 

"Is that good?" she said looking at them and pointing to the box. 

"No!" Prue said. 

"What, what's going to happen?" said Tiff 

"It means evil is near" said Prue "and its probably the warlock, who's got Pipers blood. 

"You let them get your blood!" yelled Tiff. 

"Never mind, quick lets hurry up, and get ready for this, where's the athame, remember don't think about it just stab him." 

They all waited anxiously for about half an hour. When suddenly they heard a noise upstairs. 

"I go check it out." Said Prue 

She walked up the stairs slowly, she could here the sound of footsteps, she carried the athame in her right hand, just in case, she checked ever room carefully the only room left was Phoebes, she stood outside the door and listened, she could hear footsteps. She slowly opened the door, she saw a man stood with his back to her in front of the couch. She ran up behind him, and grabbed him by the arm flipping him over and landing on top of him the athame held in her hand, she was just about to stab him. When she realised that it was Cole. 

"Whoa! Stop what the hell are you doing?" said Cole looking at Prue. 

"God! Cole what the hell are you doing here?" shouted Prue. "You scared me half to deaf." 

Just at that moment Phoebe walked in to see Prue on top of Cole, the athame in her hand. 

"PRUE! What are you doing?" said Phoebe a shocked expression on her face. 

"I thought Cole was the warlock." 

"Really, I bet you still would have stabbed me though." Said Cole anger burning in his eyes, as he knew how much Prue hated him. 

"Oh how I'd like to." She said getting up "and don't even tempt me" 

"PRUE!" shouted Phoebe. 

"Look Phoebe you know what I think, so I don't think we really have to discuss it again." 

"Phoebe walked over to Cole who was now standing up looking slightly shocked and annoyed with Prue. But Phoebe did think for a while _that you couldn't blame Prue for her concern, as Cole is still a demon. _

"Cole what are you doing here." 

"Well I came to see you, can't I see my girlfriend anymore?" 

"Yeah but you could use the phone before you shimmer in you know." 

"Well you didn't seem to mind the other day did you, or do I have to remind you?" 

"Well that was different" Phoebe said looking at the carpet hoping that Prue wasn't taking much notice of what Cole was saying. 

"Whatever!" said Prue flinging her arms in the air "We have a warlock to fight." 

All three turned to leave the room to check that the others were all right. 

When they got down stairs they found Piper and Tiff stood in the hallway, both 

looking slightly worried. 

"Were fine, it was Cole!" 

"Cole!" said Piper 

"Yeah he shimmered in!" said Prue angrily with a hint of sarcasm. 

Just then Amanda and Emma entered the room they both noticed the strange man 

Standing next to Phoebe. They exchanged looks, as if to say cute! Phoebe noticed this 

and smiled at them. 

"This is Cole," she said introducing him. 

"Hey" he said "Who are they?" he said whispering in Phoebes ear. " And whys does that one over there resemble you just slightly?" 

"They are the future charmed ones." 

"I'm sorry" 

"They came from the future to warn us of Andrillise." 

"Oh! So that's how come when I look at them I can see a stronger resemblance in one of them to one of you, but then also a bit from all of you" 

"Yeah!" she said smiling at Cole. 

"Right now we have got the chit chat out the way, I think we should go in the lounge and wait for this warlock guy." said Prue 

"You know I not so sure he's coming" said Phoebe "Maybe we should just you know get back to our original plans for this evening" she said winking at Cole. 

Emma noticed this and elbowed Amanda in the waist. 

"Owww!" Amanda smirked, as she realised what Emma was intending. 

"Phoebe you're not going anywhere, the box is still glowing so the warlock could attack at any moment." Said Prue trying to ignore what Phoebe had just implied. 

"That could just be because of Cole, I mean he is still half demonic." Said Prue angrily. 

"A bit out of your league then Emma!" smirked Tiff as Emma turned bright red. 

Then just as Amanda thought she'd got away with it Tiff said "You too Amanda!" 

"Haven't you got anything too say?" Phoebe asked Tiff. 

"Err…did anyone else just feel a chill?" 

"Tiff! You're just trying to get out of it!" exclaimed Emma. 

"No, I felt it too," said Prue. 

"See…" 

"No time for arguments we've got to be prepared…" 

Just then a warlock blinked in front of Prue grabbing the athame from her hand and stabbing Amanda in the side. 

"NO!" shouted Tiff as she tried to blow up the warlock. But he dodged the power and it hit the box rebounding and blowing up the wall in front of Tiff sending her flying backwards and knocking her unconscious. Prue used telekinesis on the warlock but he deflected it sending Emma crashing into the Cole, while Phoebe levitated to avoid her. Cole scrambled to his feet and threw an energy ball at the warlock but the warlock blinked, and now it was heading straight for Piper, luckily Piper froze the energy ball before it hit her. Cole picked up the athame that the warlock had dropped and shimmered behind him stabbing him with the athame. As the warlock burst into flames Piper ran to Amanda's side shouting for Leo. 

"Leo…Leo, quick she's hurt" 

Leo ran over to Amanda and healed her. As she opened her eyes she saw the blurry image of someone she recognised. . 

"Leo?" 

"How do you…" he asked. 

Phoebe cut the conversation short by shouting, that Emma and Tiff were hurt. Leo healed them both. 

"Is everyone okay?" she paused slightly and looked at Cole "Thanks" she muttered. 

Leo looked at Amanda and thought for a while _how does she regonise me and who is she? _

"Who are they?" Leo asked. 

"There from the future they came to help us." Prue introduced them to Leo. 

Suddenly Piper collapsed "I can't breathe Prue help me" Prue ran to Piper's side. 

"Andrillise is hurting her, she has her blood." Said Amanda "She is in the underworld we must stop her." 

"Okay we must hurry, Phoebe you stay here with Piper, everyone else come with us." 

"But you can't stop her, but we can stall her and get the blood back." Replied Prue. 

"Prue I'm not leaving her here." 

"Leo we can't do this without you, what if someone needs help, and if we don't get the blood back she will die." 

He took one last look at Piper the women he loved was in terrible pain, he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. Piper saw the look in his eyes. 

"Leo, you have to go…do it for me." 

"Who wants to go with Leo and who wants to go with Cole?" said Prue. 

"We will go with Cole" Amanda and Emma shout in unison, both raising their hands. 

"Okay Tiff you can come with me." 

They orb and shimmer down. Leaving Piper and Phoebe to wait for their return. 

******* 

In the under world Prue realised that Cole, Amanda and Emma were nowhere to be seen. Leo saw the look of concern on her face 

"Prue don't worry Cole won't hurt them." 

Prue, Leo and Tiff set of to find Andrillise. 

******* 

Meanwhile Cole, Amanda and Emma arrived in the underworld. 

"Gawd! I feel sick." Said Emma 

"So you can time travel now but you can't shimmer." Said Amanda. 

"You can let go my hand now Amanda," said Cole 

"Sorry" Amanda muttered. 

"How old are you two?" 

"I'm 19 why how old are you?" 

"A little bit older than you." 

"And Phoebe" said Emma "Do you I'm just like Phoebe, expect I don't quiet look like her, but apart from that I'm perfect." 

"Why did I agree to this?" he muttered. 

"Oh come on were not that bad." 

"Well I don't know Amanda, you're pretty bad." Amanda elbowed Emma. 

"Owwwww!" 

"Why what did you do?" Cole asked. 

"So Andrillise, isn't she around here somewhere." 

******* 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Said Tiff 

"Well kinda I hoped you'd have an idea." Said Prue 

"Look we don't have much time, do you remember anything, about where she could be." Leo said 

"Well I remember a long dark corridor, and at the end there is a dim light with a huge Door, I think it had some strange carvings on it, and I think that's where she keeps the soles and other things that she traps." 

"Well we in a long dark corridor which seems to have no end." Replied Prue. 

"I see a light," said Leo 

"Quick come on lets go." 

The all ran along the corridor. All three noticed they were approaching the door that Tiffany was talking about. Prue told them to stop and waited for a while to hear if she could hear noise from inside. 

"I think it's empty lets go." 

They opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and musty and had an awful smell. The wall were lined with shelves all holding tiny bottles. 

"Quick we have to find the bottle that is holding Pipers blood." 

******* 

Cole, Amanda and Emma had just discovered the door. Emma placed her hand on the door, suddenly a vision shot into her mind. She saw the others they were inside and Andrillise was killing them.  
"Quick we have to go inside the others they're going to be killed by Andrillise if we don't." 

Cole pushed the door open and they all ran inside. They heard a scream. Cole spotted Andrillise from across the room, she was the ugliest thing in the entire world, and he had seen some ugly demons in his time. She was lime green shade, with strange pink markings on her; she had a florescent orange nose. Luckily she had not seen them. Tiff froze her from where she was standing, and made a run for it grabbing the bottle containing Pipers blood, she just managed to grab it and get away in time before Andrillise broke out of being frozen. 

"Nooooooooooo!" Andrillise screamed 

"Lets get out of here," shouted Prue 

Just then Andrillise stuck out her hand and began to draw Tiff towards her. 

"Help me! Please help me!" she squirmed and tried to break free of the strange force pulling her towards Andrillise. Prue and Amanda ran over to Tiff, Prue took the bottle from her and placed it in her pocket, as she tried to move Andrillise with her telekinesis power, she managed to throw her slightly breaking the hold on Tiff, sending her crashing to the ground. Cole grabbed Emma's hand and they shimmered up behind Andrillise. Cole sent an energy ball flying into the back of her, making her stumble so Emma was able to send a flying kick into the side of her face. Emma ran as fast as she could towards Amanda and Tiff, who were on the other side of the room. 

"We have to get out of here our job is done" said Amanda. 

Andrillise heard this, and called some strange names just then three more upper level demons shimmered in behind the three girls, grabbing hold of them all. 

"If you ever want to see the three girls again you will give up your powers." 

"You will never have our powers." said Prue. 

Prue looked around what could she do, she mouthed to Tiff, 'try to blow up the demons'. Tiff tried but their force was just to strong, mean while Cole and Prue were trying to hold Andrillise back. 

"There to strong Prue, I can't they won't blow up." Tiff shouted. 

Just then Amanda suddenly burst free of the demon holding her, just as she thought she was free of the demon, he shimmered in front of here stabbing her with a very strange looking athame. 

"Nooooooo!" shouted Emma and Tiff in unison. 

"Leo help her," shouted Tiff 

Cole saw the demon that stood in front of Amanda's fallen body, he sent a large energy ball using a lot of his power, the demon burst into flames screaming, Leo ran over to Amanda. 

"Leo what's wrong why isn't she healing." Shouted Prue, as she sent Andrillise flying into the wall. 

"Its to late she's dead." Cried Leo. 

"No she can't be try again Leo please try again." Emma pleaded as she struggled in the grip of the demon holding her. Just then the demon shimmered over to the athame, taking Emma with it. The demon made a grab for it. 

"Leo" shouted Emma "On the floor." 

Leo tried to get it before him, but he was unlucky, the demon kicked him hard in the stomach winding him, and making him fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet making another grab for the athame, which was no in the demons hand. This time the demon hit him hard knocking him out, but to do this he had to let go of Emma, she seized her moment and ran towards Tiff who was trying to find something to distract the demon holding her. Just as she made it to Tiff, the demon sent an energy ball flying towards her, but Tiff managed to freeze it just in time, as she managed to free her arms. 

"Thanks" 

"No problem" 

Emma sent a kick into the leg of the demon, making him fall and lose his grab on Tiff. But it was too late for Emma; she was stabbed by the other demon, which carried the same athame that killed Amanda. Emma felt weak and disorientated, suddenly she heard a snap, it was the painful crunch of her neck, that she last heard as she hit the ground. No one was there to help Tiff, as Cole and Prue where trying there best to fend of Andrillise, and Leo was unconscious. 

"Noooooo!" Tiff shrieked, " I can't loose another sister." She ran over to Amanda and Emma who both lie dead, and let at the most horrifying scream. 

"Please help me, Prue please." she pleaded. 

Prue turned to see the terror on her face, but there was nothing she could do, she was held, by the force of Andrillise, weak and powerless, she believed this was the end. 

Now Tiff was surrounded there was no way out for her, she felt something warm on her neck, she raised hand to see it was now covered in blood, her throat had been slit and she could feel the pain it was unbearable. Tiff saw her life flash before her as she hit the ground with a crash, as she was also stabbed by this strange athame. She noticed as she fell, that it flashed a green colour. 

Just then Andrillise let her force on Prue and Cole go, the both crashed to the ground and landed in a heap. 

'I have there powers now" said Andrillise as she received the athame from the two demons who had done there job now and shimmered out. " I will use them to become stronger, and I will defeat you." Just before she shimmered out she stabbed herself with the athame sending, what seemed to Prue like a great lightning flash through the room. Though she was not wounded by this stab she, was laughing. 

Prue stirred and got to her feet, she ran over to Leo and woke him. 

"Owww! What happened?" 

"I not really sure myself, Leo! I think there dead I… I couldn't help them." 

Leo ran over to Tiff and tried to heal her, nothing happened he ran over to Emma with a slight hope that they might be able to save one of the future charmed ones. 

"No were to late, their gone." Leo said, as Prue could see the pain in his eyes. 

"What? But how can they die?" Prue was in denial. 

Leo saw this and hugged her for a while to comfort her, but Prue wasn't feeling any better. 

"How can she get their powers Leo?" she sobbed. 

"They most of been carried by that strange athame." Replied Leo 

"Now she has their powers will she be stronger than us." 

"No she won't it will take ages for the powers to be as strong as yours, because one they are future powers, and two they were not as strong as you anyway." 

"But Leo they can't die, they are the future, is that possible? Will it be different now?" 

"Yes it will be different." As he said that he noticed that the bodies of three, were disappearing slowly. 

Prue heard someone groan from across the room, she broke out of Leo's embrace, red eyed and turned to see Cole get to his feet what happened. 

"I'm not quiet sure, she just shimmered out saying she is stronger now." Prue looked at Leo. "Why didn't she kill us?" 

"Probably because it isn't the power of three its just you, she doesn't want just to have one of your powers at one time, she wants them all, and she wasn't quite strong enough, as you and Cole managed to hurt her." 

"Leo lets get out of here before she comes back." Prue suddenly panicked. 

Leo, Prue and Cole left the underworld and returned to the manor. 

******* 

"What happened?" said Phoebe as she walked over to Cole's side. 

"Where are Amanda, Emma and Tiff?" said Piper. 

"Their dead" said Prue, tears forming in her eyes. 

"What but how?" said Phoebe 

She saw the pain in Prues eyes. 

"We couldn't save them, they… they just died." 

Piper and Phoebe had never seen Prue like this before; she wasn't in control anymore she was falling apart. 

"Prue are you okay." Said Piper. 

"We will save them, somehow, it will be like it's meant to be Prue, and you know we can help them." Phoebe said tears running down her cheeks. Cole turned to hug her, they stood in each other's embrace for a while, while Piper hugged Prue and tried to cheer her up but nothing was working. Leo could see the pain sisters were feeling after the loss of Amanda, Emma and Tiff. Prue pulled away from Pipers hug and left the room. 

"Do you think she's okay?" said Phoebe. 

"I don't know." said Leo 

"She saw some pretty terrifying things." Said Cole "It takes a while to deal with these things." 

Cole and Phoebe left the room together, leaving Piper and Leo behind. Piper sat on the sofa together, they were so happy to see each other again words were useless. Leo and Piper shared a passionate kiss, Piper could hear heart beating loudly, and feel her stomach flutter, it was like falling in love all over again. After their kiss they stayed in each embrace for what seemed like hours for Piper, but she didn't want to move she felt happy, just being there with Leo. When they finally pulled away from each other's embrace, Leo looked Piper in the eyes, and felt his heart jump as he asked her if she was okay. 

"I fine, but I don't think its me we should be worrying about, I think its Prue." 

"She can deal with this Piper, she strong, you'll see." 

"Leo is there a way to help Amanda, Emma and Tiffany." 

"I'm sure there is a way Piper, I'm sure there's away we just have to find it." 

"And will do it together." Said Piper as she looked out the window, at the birds chirping happily, with not a care in the world. 

"Will do it together," she whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek and she thought of the happy times her life when things were different. 


End file.
